


‘Justice’

by Cplmike



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Not all Imperials are evil, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Episode: s01e01 The Mandalorian, thought experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cplmike/pseuds/Cplmike
Summary: On the world of Ithor  3 years after the battle of Endor a mans past catches up with him.
Kudos: 1





	‘Justice’

7 years ABY

Ithor, Mid Rim.

He knew they’d come after him eventually, and when they found him a blaster bolt to the back of his skull was the most he could look forward too. If he was lucky it would be quick, if not… He knew he had gotten comfortable, life among the gentle pacifistic Ithorians had stunted his survival instincts. He hadn’t carried his vile of concentrated Crynoid venom for months, and he’d finally stopped lugging around his snub nosed blaster just last week. He crashed through the the undergrowth desperate to put some distance between himself and his pursuers. He could have tried to hide at home but the risk to his neighbours, his friends, was too great. No, out here in the verdant jungles was safer for all concerned, accept himself really. 

The blaster bolt slammed into the thick tree trunk to his left, the shot blasted out a great geyser of vaporised bark, wood and sap. The shock knocked him off his feet and he winded himself on a rock protruding from the loose tree litter on the floor. He rolled to is side trying to regain his faculties trying to force himself to his feet. He almost managed it too but it wasn’t to be. The booted foot hit his midriff with such force he was lifted up, the second blow to the head spun him over onto his back. Through the haze of pain he could see his two assailants ghastly silhouettes agains the dappled light shining through the jungle canopy.

“Lieutenant Mateus Fal?” One of the indistinct outlines enquired with mocking scorn. “Word has it you’ve gone native on this planet. Kriff, even when we found your little bolt hole no one would admit it was you that lived there! You know what gave you away? All those auditing jobs you’ve done? Well, not many’s gets them sorta skill on this dirtball and well, you went and handed yous dumb ass in to the ‘thorities who just chose to look the other way!” He kicked Mateus in the ribs. “Damned if I’ll let you go so easy! You don’t get to have a happy retirement, not with the riffing blood on your hands.” He sneered stamping his heel into the Mateaus’ knee joint, he cried out in pain. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “I was a pay clerk!” He cried out. “I never killed anyone, Makers! please don’t kill me.” He begged piteously tears steamed down his face. Shamefully he lost control of his bladder. He couldn’t help the shameful incoherent noises of pain and fear that spilled from his split and bloody lips. The second brute lifted him easily to his feet, for a moment Mateus thought they were setting him up on his feet to release him, the punch to his already abused stomach proved that hope fleeting. He lost track of time and space. A gash in His hairline soon gummed up his eyes and the restraints prevented him clearing them. ‘Encouraged’ through kicks and threats on a stumbling march through the jungle Mateus was disoriented and despondent. 

He knew this day would come. Like many who enlisted in the Imperial war machine a young Mateus Fal had enlisted simply to get away from his backwater planet. The opportunity to make a new start was irresistible to him. Fortunately a higher than expected score on the aptitude tests saw Mateus assigned to the Pay Corps training scheme and a instinctive ability to navigate the Imperial Army’s labyrinthine bureaucracy saw a Commission, and the promise of quick advancement. The promise wasn’t kept. No family name or patrons to call upon saw his promising career falter and finally die on a customs post on some backwater Way Station orbiting Korvaii. He had resigned himself to looking after the affairs of the Stormtroopers and Naval officers stationed on board. He had become rather popular, always finding the hidden allowances and entitlements that could pad the bank balances of the men and women he considered his financial charges. When Alderaan had been destroy he had been distressed that the rebellion had weapons that could destroy entire planets and gladdened that it had seemed to detonate by accident ripping the planet apart, the later change in story in reaction to illicit rebel broadcasts confused and unsettled the now unsure pay clerk. 

After a lot of self reflection he found he was no idealist, his ability to change momentum of galactic level politics seemed non existent. So he stayed at his post and looked after his charges. When he’d seen the orders from the Emperor ordering the planets peaceful agriworkers ordered into camps to cut off any chance of them offering succour to the rebels. He’d tried to justify it but he’d spent may sleepless off duty hours wrestling with his scruples eventually classifying it as another thing he couldn’t change. The battles of the rebellion seemed so far away, but threat seemed ever present. The closest he’d gotten to being involved was when the inspections team had found a weapons shipment! They hadn’t even had the chance to arrest any insurgents, the cargo hauler had been crewed entirely by droids, unusual to be sure but clever none the less. He had been responsible for calculating the credit value of the cargo, not that it had been much. Most of it had been Clone Wars vintage blasters, more valuable to a collectors than to a modern rebel cell. Then came Endor and the death of the Emperor. The scales fell from his eyes and ran. His commander had already fled and the other personnel were confused and angry. He abused authority to disperse the operation accounts and sharing the on hand credits with everyone who was left on station and took passage on one of the three shuttles. He hadn’t stayed with the other fugitives long at the first opportunity he’d left them finding himself on the planet of Ithor, he’d found the green jungles peaceful and the natives worship of it charming. For a year Mateus had laid low, desperate to stay away from the New Republics attention. 

After the signing of the Articles of Surrender he had hoped he was free, that he was in fact master of his fate. But Mon Mothma’s decree that every member of the Empire Armed Forces were guilty of War Crimes saw that hope flicker and die. With a lead weight in his stomach shuffled into the new law offices identity card in hand, wordlessly he placed it on the desk in the anti room, he’d presented himself to the republic. 

After a perfunctory check of what he assumed was his captured service file he was released and told that he would be contacted at a later date and that they were just looking for ‘real criminals’. The fear that next time he entered the law offices he would come out again persuaded him to buy the poison and blaster, he had hoped never to need and in the honesty of his own mind wasn’t even sure he’d have the fortitude to use them if the time came.

Well two years later it seemed that the Republic had gotten around to ‘contacting’ him. The shining Republic symbols gleaming on their chests proved his two assailants to be official representatives of the legitimate government of the the Galaxy. Gasped questions asking what they had in store for him brought only blows and curses to shut up. The afternoon rain squall had cleared the blood from his eyes allowing him to see for the first time in what seemed hours the sight of the starport gates did little to ease his panic. 

Dan’tai had hoped to see Fal before leaving the planet but it seemed to the Etti that it wasn’t to be this time. She had been very grateful to the young human that had looked over her ships books and gotten them in some sort of order before her next excise inspection. She knew several other ships captains who had received similar help, not that he hadn’t charged her for the service but much less than accountants certified by the trading guilds. She was puttering about languidly carrying out the final pre flight checks to her ship with little real hast when she saw them. Two republic troopers in worn, patched combat fatigues with blasters in hand. Between them a beaten, bloody cowed figure, almost pitiful in its apparent pulverised submission. Another fugitive she thought, brought to justice. She found it difficult to find any sympathy for former Imperials, the damage done to the Galaxy warranted the punishments rendered. For years later Dan’tai didn’t know what made her take that second closer look but when she did she was shocked at the identity of the prisoner. Of course she’d know where Fal had gained his skills but he’d assured her he hadn’t been involved in the criminal excesses of the Empire and she’d believed him, he seemed so meek and earnest the idea of him wielding a blaster while ordering prisoners executed seemed absurd. But there he was She had to do something. “Hey you! I know this man what’s going on.” She shouted over at the two humans. They studiously ignored her. She called again. “I asked you a question, that man sees to my books and to pretty much every other shops captain that uses this starport. We want to know what has Fal done!” Other ships crews looked over, some brandishing the tools of their trade. Though he didn’t know it Mateus had made himself popular with the crews that frequented Ithans’ main starport, his help with shipboard finances had lead to better food for several crews and if there’s one way to endear one to such simple creatures as spacers its to improve their food. She nodded over at the captain of the ‘Star of Dohu’ a friend she’d gotten to know fairly well on the frequent times their paths had crossed in this and other starports. He was talking into a comm link hopefully calling the local authorities. 

It was for nought, the three men reached the ramp of a Lambda shuttle and forced Mateus Fal to his knees. The prostrate man looked around owlishly, terror having burned out long ago into numb incomprehension. One of the Republic thugs seemed to have some grand speech prepared, one full of exhortations to justice long denied and the fight for freedom never ending. His partner more observant could see the feelings of the crowd of spacers turning. Drawing his blaster he shot Mateus in the back between his shoulder blades. His eyes bulged with shock as his back arched from the impact before he fell forward face down, dead. Pulling his confused partner aboard and closing the ramp quickly they lifted off with a roar, the wash from the engines making Mateus’ body roll over a few times on the hard baked ground. 

Dan’tai watched immobile as the murderers powered away. Her eyes were drawn to the rapidly cooling body on the pad. Slowly she walked over to where he lay. The evidence of the beatings stark against the waxy pallor his skin was taking in death. It reminded her that death was rarely pretty and those who’d seen loved ones embalmed and resting prior to their cultures death rites hadn’t really seen death. She leant down and closed his eyes not sure what to do next. She didn’t feel particularly sad or anything, they hadn’t had that sort of relationship. It anything she felt responsible maybe? Not for his actual death but for what happens next, she was ‘on the spot’ so to speak. Captain Ortega stepped up next to her. “I’ve let control know what’s happened. I think their sending a security patrol over to take statements.” She turned to the Bothan and asked. “Do you think they’ll do anything?” “No” he replied “the Republic will quietly shelve any investigations, lean on the Ithans to leave well enough alone.” He said gravely.  
“It’s just not right!” She hissed out through clenched teeth. “He was just a Pay Clerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed this one shot, I have plans for other one shots that may or may not tenuously link with his story. Please leave constructive criticism. Any mistakes in lore please let me know this is my first foray into Star Wars fiction.


End file.
